


Mouse's Misfortune

by Aurone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Canon Divergent Universe where Lance is Allura's brother.  Shortly before the destruction of Altea Lance had the misfortune to meet Honerva.  She cursed him for his troubles. Embarrassed and panicked Lance, now a mouse, crawled into a pod not to awaken for 10,000 years when the new paladins of Voltron awaken the Alteans.  Can they find a cure for Lance's curse? Or is he doomed to be a mouse forever?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: Cursed Princes





	1. Keith's New Friend

Adam sat behind the controls of the blue lion helplessly as the lion headed towards the castle in front of them. 

Shiro, concerned, asked, “Adam, why are we headed towards that castle?”

Adam replied, “I don’t know. I’m no longer in control. It’s not talking to me anymore either.”

The group waited with bated breath as the lion flew into the castle and landed. It opened its mouth and allowed the group to exit into the castle. The group expected to be met at the castle by some kind of alien but the corridor was eerily empty. They walked down the long corridor which lit up as they moved through it. At the end of the corridor, they, lead by Pidge, entered a chamber. It lit up as they walked into the room. Pidge noticed the console in the middle of the room. She walked over to it and said, “I wonder how this works?”

A noise caught their attention and the group gasped as three pods rose up from the floor. The first pod opened up and a woman with white hair fell from the pod. Adam was standing in front of the pod so he caught her as she fell. 

Adam asked, “Are you okay?”

The woman asked, “Who are you, and why are you in my castle? Where is my father, King Alfor?”

Shiro replied, “We don’t know. We were brought here by the blue lion.”

She stood and moved away from Adam as she asked, “Why do you have the blue lion? Where is the blue paladin?”

Adam said, “We don’t know. Who are you?”

She said, “I am princess Allura of Altea.”

Just then the second pod opened and a man with red hair stumbled out of it. Then the third pod opened, but it was empty. 

Allura walked over to the empty pod. 

She turned to the red-haired man and asked, “Where’s Lance?”

Coran looked down at the floor.

Allura said, “Coran, where is my brother? He was supposed to go into the pods too.”

Coran said sadly, “We tried, princess, but we couldn’t find him. I don’t know what happened to him.”

Allura’s knees gave out beneath her and she fell to the floor. 

With one hand reaching out towards the pod, Allura said softly, “Oh Lance, what happened to you, baby brother? We were at least supposed to be together.”

After a moment, she got up from the floor and stood in front of the console to determine what had happened to her people and how long she had been asleep. Everyone was watching Allura at the console and no one noticed the small mouse that crawled out of the third sleeping pod. 

Allura said, “We’ve been asleep for 10,000 years and our whole planet has been destroyed. We are the only Alteans left.”

Coran looked at her in shock and said, “Are you sure?”

Allura said, “Yes, it’s right here in the records. Zarkon blew up our planet. Father, Lance--they are all gone, Coran. What are we going to do?”

Shiro said, “Zarkon? He is still the head of the Galra. They are the ones that captured and tortured me. They still have some of my friends captive.”

Allura said, “We must find the rest of the lions and defeat Zarkon.”

Shiro nodded. Allura turned on the beacon that would lead them to the rest of the lions. 

****

The mouse crawled up on a piece of machinery. He looked around at what he guessed were the new paladins. He thought  _ Funny looking lot. They have funny ears. The dark-haired one is kind of cute, though.  _

The mouse sighed  _ I can’t believe that witch turned me into a mouse. What am I going to do? I can’t tell anyone that I am a mouse. And Allura looked so sad when she asked Coran about me. I’ve got to find a way to turn back. I want to be Altean again.  _

A few days later. . . 

They had found all the lions and the mouse watched as his sister put the new paladins through their paces. 

_ She’s going a little hard on them but she wants to make sure they will survive the war ahead. But they are just kids, she could cut them a little slack. Obviously their planet doesn’t train for war the way Altea did. The one they call Keith is pretty good at it though.  _ When the paladins were dismissed from training, the mouse decided to follow Keith for a while. 

_ He might do something interesting. It’s a bit boring being a mouse.  _

The mouse was scurrying along behind Keith and didn’t notice that the boy had stopped and turned back the way he came.

Keith mumbled, “I can’t believe I forgot. . .”

“Quiznack!”

Keith, looking around, said, “What the Hell was that? Who said that?”

Keith got into a fighting stance before looking down and seeing the mouse. 

Keith asked, “Did you just talk?”

The mouse, rubbing his tail, said, “You stepped on my tail. It hurt.”

Keith said, “I’m sorry, uh, do you have a name?”

The mouse said, “Lance. My name is Lance.”

Keith, somehow taking the talking mouse in stride, said, “Well, Lance, I am sorry that I stepped on your tail. I didn’t see you there. But why were you behind me? Were you following me?”

Lance blushed and said, “Yes?”

Keith asked, “Why?”

Keith leaned down and offered a hand to the mouse. Lance scrambled onto Keith’s hand. 

Lance walked up his arm until he rested on Keith’s shoulder. He then replied, “Being a mouse is boring. I thought you might do something interesting.”

Keith asked, “Haven’t you always been a mouse? Why don’t you hang out with the other mice?”

Lance said, “No. I haven’t always been a mouse. A witch turned me into one. And I can’t talk to the other mice.”

Keith said, “Oh. Well, I guess you can talk to me instead. Though I’ll warn you that I am not much of a talker.”

Lance said, “Thanks. It’ll be nice to talk to someone again.”

Keith started walking back to the training room to fetch his missing piece of gear. The mouse stuck with Keith all evening. They chatted as Keith went about his normal routine. However, Lance did most of the talking while Keith did most of the listening, but both we grateful for the company. When it was time for bed, Keith asked, “Where do you sleep?”

Lance sighed and said, “I haven’t really found a good place yet. The mice won’t let me sleep with them and I haven’t found another good place to nest. So I’ve just slept wherever I could find a comfortable spot.”

Keith thought for a moment and said, “I have an extra pillow in my room. Want to sleep there?”

Lance excitedly asked, “Can I? That would be wonderful.”

Keith said, “Sure. I don’t see why not.”

Keith took his new friend to his room. He pulled the extra pillow out of the closet and set it on the table in the room for the mouse. Lance gently walked onto the pillow, sighing as he sunk down in its softness. Keith snickered at the mouse’s reaction to the pillow.

Lance said, “Hey, man. I have slept in some weird places these last few days. This pillow is downright bliss for me.”

Keith, after catching his breath, said, “Okay. If you say so. Glad I could help you out.”

Lance just snuggled further down into the pillow. Keith got ready for bed and by the time he climbed into his bunk he noticed that his little mouse friend was already asleep.

****

The next day 

When Keith woke up, the mouse was already awake. Keith rolled out of bed and stood next to the table looking down on the mouse.

Lance, who was already awake, stood up and then asked, “How did you sleep?”

Keith replied, “Okay, I guess. I still really haven’t gotten used to this place.”

Lance said, “What, the castle? It doesn’t seem like a bad place to live.”

Keith said, “It isn’t. It is just very different from where I lived before.”

Lance, sitting back down on his pillow, asked, “What was it like where you lived before?”

Keith sat down on the bed. He scratched his head for a moment and then replied, “I lived in a shack in the middle of what we would call a desert on Earth.” 

Lance asked, “What was it like?”

Keith, in a moment of openness, said, “Lonely. I was out there by myself.”

Lance replied, “Oh. Well, at least you have friends here.”

Keith replied, “Hmm.”

Lance thought  _ At least you have me, for what it’s worth. _

After a moment, Keith shook his head and then asked, “Are you ready to get some breakfast? Can you eat that green goo stuff they have been feeding us?”

Lance nodded and said, “I can. Will it upset the other paladins if you bring me to the table?”

Keith said, “I don’t think so. Shiro might not approve. . .”

Keith shrugged and held out his hand to Lance. Lance settled on his accustomed place on Keith’s shoulder and they went to the dining area. The other paladins were already there eating when they arrived.

Shiro said, “Keith, why are you bringing that mouse to breakfast?”

Keith looked Shiro straight in the eyes and said, “He is my friend and he needs to eat, too.”

Shiro looked at Keith like he had lost his mind but didn’t say anything. Keith got a bowl of food goo for himself and a smaller amount for Lance. 

Lance, while they were out of earshot of the rest of the paladins, said, “Thank you.”

Keith replied, “You are welcome.”

Keith sat Lance on the table so he could eat his breakfast. Pidge started to say something but Shiro caught her eye and shook his head. She remained quiet and watched in disbelief as Keith fed the mouse at their table. Over the next few days, Keith got used to taking Lance with him all over the castle and the other paladins got used to seeing the mouse with Keith. The only time Lance wasn’t with Keith was when he was training. 

****

A few days later

Allura and Coran were standing in the hallway. They watched as Keith walked by with the mouse on his shoulder. 

Coran said, “That’s curious. The Red Paladin seems to have become taken with that mouse. He carries him around everywhere.”

Allura said, “That is odd. That is the only mouse I can’t talk to.”

Coran, surprised, said, “I thought you could talk to all the mice.”

Allura said, “Not that one. He wasn’t in my pod like the rest. I am not really sure where he came from.”

Coran said, “Well, wherever he came from he definitely is an Altean mouse. And it’s good to see that the Red Paladin has found a friend of sorts. He seems to be the loner of the group.”

Allura nodded. They split up and went about the business they had on the ship. A little while later Allura heard a voice that she was sure she recognized. She went running into the room where she heard the voice.

She cried, “Lance?”

She looked around to see Keith looking back at her with a surprised look on his face. He had been sitting in the room cleaning his equipment. 

He sat his helmet down and then asked, “Who are you looking for, Princess?”

She replied, “I thought I heard my brother’s voice in here.”

Keith, looking at her eyes threatening to spill with tears, said, “Just me and the mouse here.”

Allura wiped her eyes and said, “Don’t mind me. I am still upset at losing my brother. I imagine I will hear his voice from time to time.”

Keith, not good at comforting people, didn’t know what to say. 

He said, “I, uh, sorry about your brother. I know it must be hard to have lost everyone you know.”

Allura said, “Thank you, Keith. It is. That is why it’s so important that we stop the Galra so this doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

Keith nodded. 

Allura said, “Well, I need to . . .”

Keith said, “See you at dinner, Princess.”

Allura nodded and left the room.

Keith turned to his mouse companion and asked, “Are you that Lance? Are you Allura’s brother?”

Lance squeaked, “Yes.”

Keith said, “We’ve got to tell her. She looked so happy when she thought she might of found you.”

Lance asked, “But how I am going to explain how I became a mouse.”

Keith said, “Somehow, I don’t think she will care. I think she will only care that you are alive. Maybe she can help you figure out how to reverse the spell.”

Lance said, “She is never going to let me live this down.”

Keith laughed and said, “I am sure you’ll get over it, eventually.”

The mouse gave him a dirty look and said, “Alright then. Let’s go tell my sister that her stupid brother got turned into a mouse.”


	2. Mice Can't Talk

Keith put his equipment away and then he took the mouse to find Allura. It took them a half an hour looking through the castle before they found her. 

Allura, looking up from what she was reading, asked, “Keith, can I help you with something?”

Keith said, “Yes, this mouse has something to tell you.”

Allura said, “I can’t communicate with that mouse like I can the other mice.”

Keith said, “This one can talk.”

Allura said, “That’s silly. Mice can’t talk.”

Lance said, “I can too talk.”

Allura looked at the mouse in surprise and said, “You can talk.”

Lance sighed and said, “Keith already told you that.” 

Allura asked, “Why can you talk? Mice don’t talk.”

Lance said, “I am not a mouse.”

Allura asked, “Then what the quiznak are you?”

Lance said, “I am an Altean that got turned into a mouse.”

Allura said, “I’ve seen a lot of strange things in the universe, but really you expect me to believe that?” 

Lance, getting mad, spit out, “But it’s true.”

Allura asked, “Then who are you supposed to be, then?”

Lance said softly, “Lance, your brother.”

Allura looked at Keith and said, “That’s not funny, Keith.”

Keith said, “We aren’t making this up.”

Allura sighed and said, “You expect me to believe that my brother got turned into a mouse and somehow survived 10,000 years as a mouse?”

Lance said, “I was in a pod, too. I jumped in before it closed.”

Allura shook her head and said, “It’s too much. I just can’t believe it.”

She got up and walked out of the room.

Lance looked at Keith and said, “Well, that went well.”

Keith asked, “Maybe Coran can help us?”

Lance, looking a little deflated, said, “Maybe.”

Keith put the disheartened mouse back on his shoulder and went to find the red-headed man. When they found Coran he was obviously upset. 

Coran said, “Keith, I can’t believe you would hurt the princess like that.”

Keith said, “But I. . .”

Lance said, “I am really Lance, Coran. She just wouldn’t listen.”

Coran shook his head and said, “But you just can’t be.”

Lance cried, “Why not?”

Coran said, “Because. . . Because. . . that would be too fantastic.

Keith said, “Well, can you at least believe that he is an Altean that got turned into a mouse?”

Coran said, “I might could buy that.”

Keith said, “Can you help us find a way to turn him back?”

Coran nodded but said, “You have to promise me you won’t bother Allura anymore with this.”

Keith and the mouse both nodded. 

Coran said, “I’ll go see what we have in the library about magic spells.”

Lance squeaked out, “Thank you.”

***

A few days later

Coran said, “I think I might have found out how to change you back, but it is probably going to be a difficult task.”

Lance asked, “What is it?”

Coran said, “The cure is true love’s first kiss.”

Lance said, “Oh.”

Coran said, “If you are truly Lance, then you were a notorious flirt but I am sure that he never fell in love with anyone.”

The mouse blushed. 

_ But I have now, but he probably doesn’t like me back. I mean I am quiznaking mouse. _

Keith said, “There’s got to be another way.”

_ I really want to see what his true form looks like. I bet he is cute. _

Coran said, “I am afraid not, my boy. I have looked throughout the entire library and this is the only way to turn Lance back that I have found.”

Lance sighed sadly and said, “Okay then. I guess I’ll be a mouse forever then.”

Keith said, “No! We will find a way to turn you back. Even if I have to kiss you.”

Coran said “Well, you two have bonded quite a bit. And Lance was what you humans call bisexual. Theoretically, a kiss from you could work.”

Keith thought  _ there is no way that the mouse likes me that way. Why I am getting sad about a mouse not being in love with me? This is so weird.  _

Lance, blushing, said, “Maybe we could just try?” 

Keith replied, “You mean the whole kissing thing?”

Lance squeaked, “Yes.”

Keith shrugged, “Okay.”

Lance thought  _ Gods I wish I were in my normal form so I could really kiss him. This may be my only opportunity to kiss him and it’s wasted because I am a mouse. _

Keith picked up the mouse and planted a kiss on his cute little nose. Both boys were sad when nothing happened. 

Keith said, “We’ll find a way to turn you back, I promise.”

Lance said, “Don’t make a promise you cannot keep, Keith. Who is going to fall in love with me? Who’s going to fall in love with a mouse? No one. That’s who.”

Keith thought  _ but I did. Why didn’t it work? They spell should be broken. Unless. . . he has to be in love with me too.  _

That thought deflated Keith. 

Defeated, Keith took Lance to his room and said, “Think I will turn in early. How about you?” 

Lance said, “Yes, I think that’s a good idea. Maybe tomorrow will give us a better perspective on my problem.”

Keith nodded. He put his arm out so that Lance could climb down to his pillow. Keith had long ago moved it from the table to the bed. It took a long while but finally, Keith fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning Keith awoke and immediately knew there was something wrong. Someone was in his bed. He pulled out his knife and sprung from the bed. 

He yelled, “Shiro! There is an intruder in the castle.”

A familiar voice said, “What are you yelling about this early in the morning, Keith?”

The intruder lifted his head and looked expectantly at Keith.

Keith said, “Who are you? How. . . How do you know my name? Shiro!” 

The intruder lifted his hand and ran it through his white curly locks. 

He said, “What do you mean, how do I know your name? We’ve been friends for a while now. It’d be weirder if I didn’t. And why are you calling for Shiro?”

The man froze and looked down at his hand. 

He said, “Oh. . . It worked. Keith, it worked. . .”

About that time Shiro opened the door to Keith’s room, bayard in hand, ready to defeat whatever intruder had slipped into Keith’s room. He startled Lance who ran out of Keith’s room, pushing past Shiro, down the castle corridor. He ran to a room in the Altean part of the castle that he knew was his room. He had explored it before when he was bored. 

Lance thought  _ why did he. . . It worked. . . That means he loves me so why. . . clothes. . . I need some clothes.  _

He set about going through the closet to find something to wear because running around the castle naked wasn’t something that a prince should be doing. 

****

Shiro started to run after the intruder but Keith stopped him. 

Keith said, “Stop.”

Shiro said, “But we can’t let a threat loose in the castle.”

Keith sighed and said, “He’s not a threat.”

Shiro, raising an eyebrow, waited.

Keith finally said, “That was Lance.” 

Shiro asked in disbelief, “Mouse Lance?”

Keith said, “Yes, mouse Lance. He really was under a spell and evidently I broke it.” 

Shiro asked, “How?”

Keith reluctantly said, “I kissed him.”

Shiro said, “You what?”

Keith, running a hand down his face, replied, “I kissed him, alright? It broke some magical spell and now he’s human again. And we just scared the fuck out of him.”

Shiro patted Keith on the shoulder and said, “It’s alright. We’ll get this all sorted out.”

Keith said softly, “I hope so.”

***

A few days later

“But Lance, you’ve got to eat. Please come out of your room.” Allura pleaded.

Lance, through the door, replied, “Nope. Not happening.”

Allura said, “Lance, please.”

Lance replied, “Nope. You didn’t believe me and Keith tried to kill me. I see no reason to leave the safety of my room.”

Allura said, “Oh, Lance. I’m truly sorry that I didn’t believe you. But put yourself in my shoes, would you have believed it?”

Lance replied, “I don’t know.”

She heard her brother getting choked up.

Allura said, “Please let me in Lance. I miss you. Keith misses you, too.”

Lance said with tears in his voice, “No. Now please go away.”

Allura shook her head but left her brother alone. As she walked down the corridor from his room, she ran into Keith.

Allura said, “Keith, please go talk to my brother. Maybe you can get him to leave his room.”

Keith said, “I. . . no. He doesn’t want to talk to me. Not after the way, I treated him.”

Allura said, “You were just surprised. He’ll forgive you if you just go talk to him.”

Keith said, “If he wants to talk, he knows where to find me.”

Allura said, “Now Keith, he really does miss you. I can hear it in his voice when we talk and I mention you. He’s just scared and stubborn.” 

Keith, turning from the princess, said, “I. . . I can’t.” 

He walked down the corridor, leaving Allura standing alone dumbfounded. 


	3. Epilogue

Keith couldn’t sleep, which was unusual. He normally wore himself out training so that sleep wasn’t an issue. But his brain wouldn’t shut down and all it kept repeating was Lance’s name. 

Keith growled, “God damn it.”

He got up out of bed and headed to the training area with his bayard in hand. Shiro was standing in front of the door to the training facility when he got there.

Keith said, “Move, Shiro.”

Shiro shook his head and said, “You need to go talk to him. Everyone has been out of sorts since this happened. For the good of the team, we need to fix this. And you need your friend back. You were doing so well when you could talk to him.”

Keith asked, “But what if?”

_ He doesn’t want to talk to me ever again? _

Shiro said, “No what-ifs. You won’t know until you talk to him, so go talk to him.”

Keith sighed, “Okay, I’ll go talk to him.”

Shiro clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Good.”

Keith walked down the corridor to the Altean side of the ship. He went to Lance’s room (Allura had dragged him there once before)  _ Should I wake him or wait until tomorrow?  _

Lance sighed and said, “I can hear you out there. Either talk to me or leave, but quit pacing outside my room so I can sleep.”

Keith said, “Lance?”

Nothing but quiet answered Keith.

Keith said, “Please talk to me.”

He heard movement inside the room.

Lance, flatly, said, “I don’t have anything to say.”

Keith sighed and sat down on the floor. He leaned his back against Lance’s door.

Keith said, “Damn it, Lance. I thought we were friends.”

Lance said, “We were until you and Shiro tried to kill me.”

Keith said, “I’m sorry, alright? You startled me. I mean it’s not every day that I wake up to a naked man in my bed.”

Lance, chuckled despite himself, and said, “I guess that is true.”

Keith pleaded, “Please, forgive me. I miss talking to you.”

The door snicked open and a surprised Keith fell back into Lance’s room. Keith looked up at not-mouse Lance and thought  _ God, he is so beautiful.  _ His fingers itched to run through Lance’s white curls. 

Lance blushed as Keith continued to stare and not say anything. Finally, Keith stood up and faced Lance. 

Lance said, “What? Am I ugly or something?”

Keith said, “What?! No. I just. . . You are so beautiful.”

_ Oh Hell, why did I say that? _

Lance said, “You think I’m beautiful?”

Lance stepped closer to Keith. The bracelets on his arm clinked with the movement. 

Keith sighed and said, “Yes, I think you are beautiful.”

Lance asked, “Even though I am an Altean?”

Keith nodded and said, “Even though you are an Altean.”

Lance moved even closer. Keith could feel his breath on his cheek. Keith started to step back but Lance cupped his face with one hand and Keith froze. Lance’s blue eyes focused on Keith’s violet eyes.

Lance asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Having lost his words, Keith slowly nodded. Lance placed a soft gentle kiss on Keith’s lips. When Keith didn’t move, Lance pulled away and said, “Did. . .”

Keith grabbed the front of his tunic, bringing the boy closer, and then captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Both boys were panting as the kiss broke.

Lance said, “As much as I like where this is going, we need to talk first.”

Keith nodded. 

Lance asked, “Shall we sit?” 

He gestured to his bed and the chair near it. Keith sat down on the chair and looked over at Lance as he settled on the bed. 

Lance said, “Now, I gather you like me, especially since you broke the spell, but I want to know if you want a relationship with me?”

Keith said, “You like me?”

Lance replied, “I thought that was pretty evident with the kiss and all but yes, I like you.”

Keith smiled and asked, “And you want to date me?”

Lance nodded and asked, “But do you want to date me?”

Keith said softly, “Yes.”

Lance, smiling said, “What? I can’t hear you.”

Keith said, “You heard me, idiot.”

Lance smiled but the smile turned into a yawn. 

Keith said, “Maybe we should continue this in the morning? We are both tired.”

Lance nodded and said, “Come by in the morning and we will go to breakfast together?”

Keith said, “Sounds good.”

They both stood up and Lance walked Keith to his door. He kissed Keith goodbye and then Keith headed back to his room. He fell asleep quickly and got the best sleep he had had in days. 

The Next Morning 

Keith walked over to Lance’s room. He found Lance dressed and waiting for him when he got there. 

Keith asked, “Are you ready?”

Lance replied, “Yes.”

Keith said, “You know they are going to make a fuss about this, right?”

Lance asked, “You are not embarrassed to be dating me, are you?”

Keith said, “What? No! Shiro is just going to tease me to death.”

Lance laughed and said, “I think you will survive it.”

Keith said, “Oh, just come on. Let’s go get this over with already.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and tugged him toward the dining room. They walked into the dining room hand in hand. 

Allura gasped, “Lance! You finally came out.”

Lance, sheepishly, said, “Sorry to worry you. I was just. . .”

Allura said, “Being stubborn. I am so glad you finally decided to join us. I’ve missed you.”

She got up and walked towards her brother. She looked down and noticed that he was holding hands with Keith.

Smiling she said, “Seems like you have made up with Keith.”

Lance said, “Yeah, well. We talked last night.”

Allura said, “And?”

Lance blushed as Keith mumbled, “We’re dating, okay.”

Adam, smiling, asked, “What?”

Keith, rolling his eyes, said, “You heard me.”

Pidge said, “So you are dating the dude that was dumb enough to get turned into a mouse?”

Shiro said, “Pidge, please.”

Pidge said, “Well, it’s true. He got turned into a mouse, didn’t he?”

Adam said, “Try not to antagonize the Altean prince, will ya? He can probably help Allura with a lot of things so we probably need him.”

Allura confirmed, “Lance can power the castle. He has also been trained in diplomacy and can help us with nations joining the coalition.”

Allura hugged her brother.

She said, “I am so happy for you, Lance. And I am glad to have you back.”


End file.
